


Tell Me Where It Hurts

by LiesToFeed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi realizes that, after years of failed relationships, this may just be the one he's seen in those shitty movies and cheesy novels. That he may have to start considering using the horrifying and infamous four lettered word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you listening to "Tell Me Where It Hurts" by Garbage. It's an amazing song that every single time I listen to it, I think of these stupid idiots. I didn't really beta this or anything so there's that.

What is my day going to look like?  
What will my tomorrow bring me?  
If I had X-ray eyes, I could see inside  
I wouldn't have to predict the future

The moon was oddly attractive, unlike he had seen it so before. For some reason, it drew him in and stole all of his attention, making Levi stare at its wonder and mystery. The air was brisk and cut through him, chilling his bones to the core. The sweater he had put on seemed utterly useless while he smoked the long white cigarette. It was a nasty habit that he was convinced he needed to quit soon, if not for him then for the brat.  
The brat. The child, the little shit that pissed him off almost every day. Who was snoring peacefully in the bed the was behind him. Levi dragged his eyes reluctantly to look at the sleeping body that was snuggled in his sheets and blankets. Right now, when he's not running around and causing trouble, is when he is the most beautiful. When his face is expressionless but soft with worry free slumber, it was serene and calming unlike his usual characterstic of energetic. That stupid face that made his knees go weak and his stomach flutter, that tan skin that made his lips yearn to be connected and his fingers twitch with need. He hated him so much for that.  
But right now, watching him sleep in his bed, he realized just how dependant he had grown on the kid. Just how much he got accustomed to having him here when he got home from a stressful day of work, smiling and holding a frying pan of slightly burned chicken. He would hate the taste of it but eat it anyway cause it would be a waste of food if he didn't. Not because Eren put so much time and thought into cooking something for Levi, that would never be the reason why, that was ridiculous. Maybe now it was starting to frighten him, making him reconsider letting him so close. Whenever he's let someone this close before they always proved to disappoint him, proving to not at all be useful like they promised. He would let himself get used to having them around, let himself fall into a comfortable space shared with that person and then just when he was starting to rely on them, they disappeared. Words slicing through their content lifestyle like 'detached' or 'distant'. They always said the same thing and force him to realize that everyone in this world is just meant to disappoint him. They will all fail him in the end and leave him hanging with half of his heart missing. It was only a matter of time before the brunette who was sleeping ever so peacefully would grow tired of him too, but he didn't want to think about that just yet.  
  
I wish that you would do some talking  
How else am I to know what you're thinking?  
If only people would say what it really was  
What it really was, what it really was that they wanted

Levi can recall the first time he met Eren, nearly a year ago. There was a bookstore that had just opened in the city that offered all of the pieces of literature he wanted to use for his classes, was small and quiet, just as Levi had wanted it to be. Then this idiot gets hired and turns everything upside down. Immediately, Levi is drawn in to his warm and inviting eyes that were nothing but honest with him whenever he spoke. Eren would blush for, what Levi thought was no reason, whenever he was around and try talking to him about books he was buying but he would ignore him. After all, who would want to talk to someone who obviously was not interested in a word you were saying? But every time Levi went to the store, which he noticed later was more and more frequent, Eren was there with his goofy smile and messy brown hair. At the time he also had glasses that was much too big for his face and would wear worn out pullover cardigans. It was horrible and a fashion travesty but fit him so perfectly. Now, since they started seeing each other, Levi forced him to get new glasses since the old ones were much too weak for his eyesight.  
After one particularly long Monday of teaching classes, Levi found himself yearning to go to the bookstore. To see the brat that asked him about his day every time he came by and would talk about books as if they were people, offering him new reads constantly along with letting him borrow some so that Levi could consider them for his students. He wanted to see that stupid face look at him with warmth he was unfamiliar with. He would never tell him, never in his life tell Eren just how much he liked that stupid and ridiculous face but he was sure he already knew. 

Did they ever give you a reason  
To believe in something different?  
If you're looking for love, for what it's worth  
I've plenty of it lying around here somewhere

Their first date was a complete disaster. Eren was living in a shitty apartment in a shitty area of town with his shitty, overprotective, and nosy sister. It had taken months for Levi to finally ask the brat to dinner, of course with persuasion from his so called friends 'that a new and young boy would do good for him.' When he finally asked him, it took the brunette a second to realize what he was just offered and then nearly bursted with joy, almost to the point where Levi wanted to take back his offer. But when it came time for the professor to pick him up for the night, he went to the door and was greeted by a grumpy and glaring woman. It took a tremendous amount of effort to not turn on his heel and leave, nowhere near committed enough to his date to tolerate the emotional abuse he was sure this woman was going to give him. But then he heard a very familiar voice tell her to move and that he'll be back later while pushing her aside.  
"A friend?"  
"My sister. She means well, she just doesn't get along well with people... I can actually see you two getting along if she ever gets over that you are taking me out on a date."  
"I didn't realize this was a date."  
Eren proceeded to stumble over his words and apologize, Levi grinning inwardly before shaking his head and rolling his eyes while mumbling that he was an idiot.  
The restaurant overbooked their reservation, making them wait an extra hour and the waiter had forgotten about their order, making them wait even longer before Levi just got up and walked away with Eren following close behind. They decided on just going to some chain place that was not nearly as nice but after what had happened, they couldn't care less. The food was too salty and the soda machine was broken so their drinks turned out watery but they didn't say anything. They just, to Levi's surprise, were content with being with each other. It was terrifying. 

If you are looking for disappointment  
You can find it around any corner  
In the middle of the night I hold on to you tight  
So both of us can feel protected

The first time they had sex it was animalistic and loud, it wasn't anything but a needy and lustful fuck. Levi had pent up rage from students that were disrespecting his class and failing for little to no reasons and his car had broken down and the mechanic he went to was definitely overcharging him. Eren was given a key, since they had been together for a few months at this point, and it was easier this way. So when he came home to Eren wearing a borrowed t-shirt that had the collar cut up to show his defined collar bone and shorts that did not hide the shape of his long legs at all, Levi nearly fainted from all the blood that rushed to his cock. He didn't even get a chance to lock the door before he was on top of the kid on his couch, lips attached to his neck like they were made for it. The noises he made, the soft mewls and whimpers while his hands clawed at his shoulders only fueled his lust, making him bite and suck to leave pretty marks of swollen red. Levi was barely able to find the will to carry him to the bedroom, on his way slamming Eren against the wall with his legs wrapped around his hips and rutting against his hardening cock while moaning with no shame at his curious hands.  
Eren had come twice before Levi did, insistent that he kept going even after he came the first time cause he loved feeling Levi inside him. Levi knew before they had ever done anything sexual that Eren had enough stamina for the both of them and would definitely keep going through the night. He was not to disappoint, apparently. Since after their initial primal fucking, Levi almost felt guilty for taking his rage out on the kid and in a few hours, started all over again with soft kisses and tender touches. Eren would later tell Levi that it was the best sex that he had ever had, both the rough fuck and tender love making. The cuddling that followed afterward wasn't that bad either, Levi holding onto Eren tightly while carding his fingers through his sweaty brown hair. All of his stresses and worries seemed to just vanish at that point, just thinking about the person who he had just connected to and how this would change their relationship. It was for the better, since then Eren was much more comfortable around Levi and would initiate sex constantly. He was not one to complain.  
  
I've been loved but I didn't know how to feel it  
And I've been adored but I don't know if I ever believed it  
I've been loved my whole life but I didn't know how to take it until you

Now it was them two living comfortably, a year into their relationship. Eren had completely moved into the loft and is now helping out with bills and rent. It was unnerving at first and Levi insisted that he not give him money but it was starting to get tight with his shitty teaching income and needing to keep up with his credit card bills. When Levi had nearly a mental breakdown one night, Eren gave him three hundred dollars for most of the bills and whatever else he needed. At first Levi nearly threw the money back at him but was talked into keeping it. It did help a lot and now he was given money nearly every other week. He never asks for it, was just given it by Eren. Their stability with each other was comforting and eventually, Levi was content once again. More than he had ever been before. His previous relationships were also toxic in some way, shitty personalities but beautiful bodies that made him forget everything. Neat blonde hair and a calm voice that turned out to be married with three kids behind his back. An unhealthy obsession with science and research that later on consumed more time than was first perceived. A sweet personality with honest eyes that was ready for wedding bells and rocking cribs much too early. They all tore him apart and left him with nothing but a small chunk of his heart, rotting at the edges and poisoned with bitterness. Then there was this asshole. This little shit that offered more than anyone had before, with no secret motives. Just love and adoration, maybe a little bit of a worship complex but it was adorable. How his eyes would light up when he came home and honestly ask about his day. Who was content with just being there with him.  
A year later and he finally realized, he loved that idiot. The idiot that burns chicken and cuddles after hours of rough sex. The idiot that can claim to clean entire bathroom but forgets to do the tub. The idiot that brings books back from the store with Levi in mind to read, eventually taking up almost every corner of the once airy and barren loft. The idiot whose sister actually threatened if Levi him were to harm in any shape or form. He was actually in love with him. He was watching him sleep peacefully in his bed, staring at his calm complexion and listening to his snores. He loved that idiot.  
Levi stood and walked over to him from the attached balcony of their bedroom, cigarette still in one hand while the other ran through his hair. Eren slowly woke up, dreamy eyes looking up at Levi. It took his breathe away. He loved him. The shocked look on the boys face, though, made him realize that he might have said that out loud by accident. The shocked look slowly melted to one of adoration though, taking away any tension with it.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to realize that..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're supposed to say that you love me back, idiot."  
  
"I love you too, Levi."  
  
Tell me where it hurts and to hell with everybody else  
All I care about is you and that's the truth  
They don't like me, I can tell  
But you do, so they can go to hell


End file.
